cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Wario Bros.
{{Infobox |Box title = Episode Information |image = File:Wariobros.png |caption = Episode 23 |Row 1 title = Season |Row 1 info = 3'Meet the Wario Bros.' is episode 23. In this episode, Wario creates his brother to defeat the Cute Mario Bros! Characters present *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Goomba (Backround) *Pikachu (Backround) *Yoshi (Cameo) *Jack (Backround) *Togepi (Background) Plot Mario and co. are playing hockey. When it is Luigi's turn he hits it out the door. Wario is there and mistakes it for a nose. Mario and Luigi come in and asked Wario where the ball is. Wario says he hasn't seen one, hiding it behind his back. Mario is suspecious, and asks him whether he farted or not. Wario says no, but Mario moves him and smells him. He does stink! Then Luigi notices that Wario was hiding the ball. Mario decides to have a battle rather than taking it. Mario and Luigi co-operate and defeat Wario. Mario gives advice that if you want to win, you have to have a brother. Then they take the ball and continue their game. Wario, feeling sad, thinks of an idea of how to win. He talks to his minion, and suddenly gets the idea, thanks to Mario, that he is going to make a brother! He gets to his chemestry set and works on it. He uses various liquids, and Luigi's DNA, to make his brother. In the middle of the experiment, the table starts to shake, and Wario is knocked over in the process, along with the chemestry set. When he gets on his feet, he realizes that he has successfully completed his experiment. He has made Waluigi, and they look for Mario and Luigi. They are outside, and talk about the reason why they had to stop playing hockey. It was because Mario had to hit Jack in the face with the hockey stick. Then Wario and Waluigi are seen hiding. Wario walks up to them, and said he won't be defeated anymore! Waluigi comes over to teach them a lesson. Mario and Luigi are scared. As Waluigi gets close, he sits by them and teaches them a Wikipedia page. Wario orders him to bash them up, but Waluigi doesn't know what that means. Wario decides to go back inside with Waluigi. Mario and Luigi are mindless. They go inside and play Super Mario Bros. 3 on the Nintendo Wii, and complete a level. Meanwhile, Wario is teaching Waluigi how to be evil. Wario has put up two pictures on the computer; one of a nerd being kicked in the balls, and one of a happy family. He asks Waluigi which one makes him feel happy. Waluigi chooses the happy family picture, and says being kicked in the balls is scary and it hurts. Then they think of a scenario, where an old lady is needing help crossing the street and what Waluigi should do. Waluigi should help her out, but Wario tells him that you push her and run her over! Wario then puts a hat with cords on Waluigi, ties him up, puts liquid on his eyes so he can't blink, and puts on some funny and painful moments on the computer. Waluigi can't bear it, and then he turns evil. The Wario Bros. go to Mario's bedroom, where they are reading a book. Wario thinks that is a piece of poo. Then they have an epic battle. Mario and Luigi get badly hurt and find themselves cornered. As Wario and Waluigi approach, Mario and Luigi do Plan B. They run, and Mario picks up a rifle, and shoots Waluigi out the window. Mario laughs at Wario's sadness, ending the episode. Quotes *'Mario:' Wait a minute! Did you just fart? : Wario: Uh, no, I didn't fart. : Mario: I don't believe you! I must smell it! Goh! That does stink. *'Luigi:' He looks like a tall, skinny version of Wario! *'Wario: '''Pretend that an old lady was crossing a street. Now, she is struggling to get to the other side. What do you do? : ' Waluigi: ' I'd help her out! : ' ' : ' Wario:' No, you don't help her out, you push her on the ground and run her over, what's wrong with you?! * '''Wario' : If your not going to be evil....I'm gonna have to force you to be evil! Waa! Haa! Haa! : ' ' : Trivia *It can easily be seen that Wario's shirt and overalls have a rip. *A mute icon is seen on the screen when Mario and Luigi are playing Super Mario Bros. 3. *The computer is also used at the start of 'Cousin Malleo'. *Wario calls 'balls' coosh-coosh and coo-chies. *A few times in the episode, if you look closely, you can see the Character Select screen from the first Mortal Kombat game on a shirt one of the boys is wearing. *While the Wario Bros beat up the Mario Bros, right before Waluigi begins his attack on Luigi, if you look closely, you can see Togepi in the background. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos